At present, a resolver is usually used to detect the position of the rotor of a brushless motor. The resolver includes a resolver stator with a plurality of teeth formed at inside thereof, and a resolver rotor disposed in the radial interior of the resolver stator. The resolver rotor is coaxial with the rotor of the motor and rotates synchronously with the rotor of the motor.
The exciting winding and the output winding are wound on the teeth of the resolver stator. When the resolver rotor rotates, the width of the gap formed between the rotor and the tooth of the resolver stator changes, resulting in a change of the induced potential produced on the output winding. Thus, the rotation position of the rotor of the brushless motor can be detected by detecting the change of the induced potential.
At present, winding brackets are generally mounted on the resolver stator. However, the current winding brackets are usually only used to insulate the windings of the resolver stator and the teeth of the resolver stator, and have only one single function.